The Legend of Spyro: The Dark General
by ShadowPhoenix10
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe at the end of the eternal night. Spyro is taken over by the darkness and becomes Malefor's servent. Will Spyro regain control or will he be consumed by darkness forever? *Old Piece of crap that should really be removed from the site.*
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction The Dark General! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Edit: Sorry to everyone who has read so far. I forgot to specify that this story takes place at the end of The Eternal Night. My apologies!**

* * *

"Had I known that all it would take would be your miserable amity for Cynder.." Gaul said.

"Psst, what's amity?" Sparx inquired.

"How tragic really" Gaul started, "that she should be the one to destroy you." While Cynder tackled Spyro to the ground.

"You don't need to do this Cynder!" Spyro exclaimed as Cynder began circling him.

"Just like old times, huh Spyro?" Cynder snarled. Cynder then reduced her voice to a whisper "Same as last time. Line me up with Gaul's staff."

Cynder leapt at Gaul trying to knock his staff away, but Gaul saw it coming and caught her in his free hand. "This isn't over!" Gaul yelled as he hurled Cynder across the cavern and Spyro Gasped.

One of Gaul's lackeys advanced towards Spyro before Gaul stopped him. "Don't touch him! The whelpling is mine!" Gaul jumped off of the stage he and his cronies were on and drew both his swords, roaring.

Spyro got into his battle stance as Gaul began his attack. They were evenly matched down to the scratch. Every time it looked like Spyro was gaining the upper hand, Gaul would knock him back. The two foes were starting to grow tired. "Your time is over… dragon!"

Gaul jumped and slammed both swords into the ground where Spyro had been just mere moments ago causing the ground beneath them to give way.

"AHHHH" Gaul sounded as he fell into the cave beneath. His staff hit the ground and shattered. Just then the peak of the eclipse happened. The purple beam of convexity in the center of the cavern multiplied in strength causing a strong wind to whip around the cave. Gaul got up looking for his purple foe. Unbeknownst to him, the dragon he was looking for got caught in the convexity and was being corrupted by the strange purple light. Spyro jumped out of the beam, scales as black as the night sky and eyes white as snow. Spyro's dark form completely out matched Gaul.

"What are you waiting for, dragon? Finish me!" Gaul gasped.

After a few seconds, Gaul started laughing. "Hahahahaha… Coward!" Gaul continued his fit as he got up. "HAHAHAHA" Gaul again got on the offensive, but Spyro shot a purple beam of light at him.

 _Convexity_

Gaul tried to stand his ground, but found he couldn't. Dark Spyro paused his attack, closed his eyes and began to float up into the air. Dark Spyro's eyes shot open, and waves of convexity shot out of his body. Gaul only made it to the second wave. The first turned him to stone and the second destroyed the statue into a million pieces.

"What's happening down there?" Cynder wondered out loud.

"Spyro? You okay, buddy?" Sparx yelled into the darkness below.

Just then the dark dragon shot up out of the darkness below.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sparx screamed, scared by his corrupted brother.

Spyro stopped inside the beam of convexity, strengthening his dark power, as he looked upon Sparx and Cynder, wondering how he was going to deal with them.

"Oh no!" Cynder exclaimed. "Spyro STOP!"

Dark Spyro leered at them, scaring Sparx and worrying Cynder further.

"Whoa! Calm down man, it's me!" Sparx said fighting off another scream.

Spyro was currently fighting for control of his body. "I… I can't." Spyro said in a half distorted voice.

Cynder tackled Spyro out of the beam and rolled with him across the ground. Spyro's body had turned back to its normal shade of purple. "Spyro! Are you alright?" Cynder asked trying to shake Spyro awake.

"I… I think so." Spyro said waking up. "But something is wro.." Spyro's body became shrouded in a black mist.

"SPYRO!" Cynder exclaimed, afraid of what was about to happen.

Spyro's body absorbed the mist and began fading into black. Spyro gave a shout of pain. "CYNDER… PLEASE… HELP ME…"

"I don't know what to do!" Cynder said helplessly.

"ARGH" More shouts of pain came from Spyro. "Then run! I can't keep control much longer, and I feel Malefor approachiaaaaaAHHH!"

"No! I'm not leaving you Spyro!" Cynder said, her voice growing more worried by the second.

The shouts of pain stopped. Spyro's body was again black as the night sky.

"Spyro! Please! Say something!"

 _Nothing_

"Spyro? SPYRO!" Cynder said, her concern beyond anything.

" _You should've run when you had the chance,"_ came a distorted voice from Spyro's body. _"But no matter. My Master has arrived."_

The beam of convexity looked as if it exploded, then all of a sudden it decreased to its original size. Cynder gave a sigh of relief, but then saw something that scared her to no end.

Malefor

"N-n-no…NO! How are you back?" Cynder said, now very afraid.

"Thanks to a friend of yours." Malefor said gesturing towards Spyro, who jumped to Malefor and bowed before him.

"My Master" Dark Spyro said, a mixture of awe and satisfaction in his voice.

"Rise my friend" Malefor beckoned. "How do you feel?"

"Strange, but not strange." Spyro began. "Strange, but better than before. I feel… _powerful._ "

"Good my friend. Now may I ask, what are you willing to for me?" Malefor asked, testing his " _friend"._

"Whatever you ask of me, my Master." Spyro stated, becoming more eager for a battle.

"Good. Kill the mosquito and this traitor of a dragoness here." Malefor commanded, testing Spyro's loyalty.

"With _Pleasure_!"

* * *

 **There we go! The first chapter of my first fanfiction EVER! Please review! It really helps! Constructive criticism isn't just accepted, it's encouraged! I hope I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I'm on a shared computer so it depends on when I get the computer. Thanks for reading!**

 **Shadow out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Malefor's New General

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 2 of The Legend of Spyro: The Dark General! I'm not big on talking so I'll just let you get to reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Spyro turned to Sparx with a menacing grin donning his face.

"No! Spyro! PLEASE STOP!" Sparx screamed. " I-IT'S ME!"

Spyro shot towards Sparx faster than the eye can see, and before Sparx could utter another word Spyro's claws had been thrust through him. Sparx's eyes were wide with shock. Spyro flicked the poor dragonfly off his claws and Cynder ran over to him.

"Sparx! No Sparx! Are you alright?" Cynder said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Hehe" Sparx said before wincing in pain. "To think the she-devil is asking if I'm alright. That's pretty funny."

"Sparx I'm serious!" Cynder said now starting to cry.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Fix Spyro for me will ya?" Sparx grimaced. The light was now leaving his eyes. "Tell him I said I love him."

"I will! I promise you I will Sparx!" Cynder sobbed.

Sparx smiled weakly as a small tear dripped from his eye. His chest rose and fell as he took his last breath. Cynder turned to face Dark Spyro, tears now freely spilling from her eyes.

"Why? Why would you kill your own brother?" Cynder yelled to him as her tears dripped onto the ground forming a puddle. "He loved you!"

"He was just a little _pest_!" Spyro voiced without emotion. "I _never_ loved him."

"Spyro! Listen to yourself! You'd never say that"

"I just did."

Spyro then shot black flames at Cynder who yelped and dodged. Before Cynder could regain her balance, he shot an arc of purple electricity at her. Cynder was hit and knocked backwards. As Cynder got up Spyro shot more flames at her. Cynder quickly countered with a strong gust of wind, dissipating the fire. She then sank into the shadows and emerged behind Spyro and tried to whip him with her tail. Spyro spun around, caught her tail in his mouth and bit down. Cynder yelped in pain before Spyro threw her across the cavern. She got up quickly, but Spyro was faster and whipped her with his tail. She skidded across the ground, wincing at the pain. As she got up she felt a cold blast of air, and looked down to see her feet frozen.

"Good, good." Came Malefor's distorted voice from across the cavern.

Spyro slowly approached Cynder as she tried to get her feet free. With every step he took Cynder grew more and more afraid. Spyro stopped with his muzzle right up to hers. Cynder couldn't breathe out of fear.

"You lose." Spyro said before knocking her out.

"Good job my young friend. I am pleased by your victory." Malefor announced with a devilish smile on his face. "Bring her to Concurrent Skies and we shall decide what we do with her."

"Yes my Master." Spyro agreed before picking her up and starting the flight to concurrent skies.

* * *

 _At Concurrent Skies_

"What shall we do with her?" Spyro questioned.

They were in the throne room. A large room big enough to hold a small army. It was lit solely by torches on the wall, and had no windows. A grand chair sat against a wall, across from the door.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Malefor asked, "After all, you were the one who freed me."

"Hmm, I don't think we should kill her." Spyro said while in deep thought. "Maybe we torture her and let her go back to the guardians to scare them." Spyro couldn't help but think something was wrong with that last sentence.

"No, she will then fight against us." Malefor began, "But maybe… I got it. Come with me, I have a little gift for you."

Malefor started the walk to the armory, Spyro following closely.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked as they reached their destination.

"We are at the gift shop" Malefor said with a little laugh.

The armory was a small, yet spacious room. There were armor stands against the walls, each with their own suit. Opposite the entrance, there was a counter with a small door behind it.

Malefore walked over to the counter and found two anklets on it. He picked them up and brought them over to Spyro.

"What are those?" Spyro asked as Malefor gave them to him.

"My gift." Malefor voiced proudly.

"What do they do?" Spyro wondered.

"What do you think they do?" Malefor asked playfully.

Spyro inspected the anklets. Both were silver with gems encrusted on each one. One had blue gems, and the other had red. He then turned the two anklets around. There was a word imprinted on each, both in black lettering. On the anklet with the blue gems was the word _"MASTER"_ , and on the other was the word _"PET"._

"Will this give me control of her?" Spyro asked almost sounding a little disgusted.

"In a way, yes." Malefor informed him. "She will not be able harm you in any way, and she will have to stay close to you. And if you like it can prevent her from speaking too. If she does something you don't like, tap her anklet and a great pain will wash through her." Spyro grimaced for a reason he didn't know. "And when she does something you like, tap your anklet and she will be _rewarded_."

"So she is to be my… pet?" Spyro struggled with that last word.

" _Precisely."_ Malefor began to walk back to the throne room, Spyro following behind. "Go to the dungeons and get her."

When Malefor heard no response he turned to face Spyro and found him looking at the ground, in deep thought. "Whatever is the matter my young friend?"

"I'm sorry Master, but a part of me feels that what I'm doing is wrong," Spyro voiced his thoughts. "and part of myself is listening to it. That is why I didn't kill her at the well of souls. Something was holding me back."

"Worry not my young friend. That will be gone soon enough." Malefor said. "I have decided to make you general of my army. You shall strike fear into the hearts of all."

Spyro smiled at his Master's words, pushing his reluctant thoughts to the back of his mind. "Thank you, my Master. I will not disappoint you."

* * *

 **There's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far! I should have the next chapter up in a few minutes. I'm already finished writing it, I just need to go through for spelling and grammer errors.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Shadow out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Spyro's Pet

**Here it is! Chapter 3! Again thanks for reading and ENJOY!**

* * *

Cynder woke up to total darkness. She tried to move but found herself restrained around the neck and ankles. She wondered where she was and how long it had been since the eternal night. She remembered Spyro killing Sparx and then she remembered battling him up to when he said two words. She couldn't remember exactly what those words were, but remembered that she didn't like them. She kept replaying that night over and over in her head, but she couldn't remember those two syllables.

She tried one last time. She thought about how she faked a battle with Spyro to get to Gaul's staff, and how Spyro ended up corrupted. Then she thought about Malefor coming through the beam of convexity, and Sparx's death until she came upon her battle with Spyro. She thought through it with great detail up to the point of her feet being frozen, and how scared she was when Spyro walked ever so slowly up to her. At last, she remembered him stopping right in front of her and saying: _"You lose"_.

Cynder gasped. "Am I dead?"

"You wish." Came Dark Spyro's voice from the darkness.

"Spyro! Spyro Why? Why do you do this?" Cynder asked. Her emotions quickly returning.

"Why? My Master is why." Spyro chuckled. "You wouldn't understand _traitor_."

"Spyro this isn't you! Please come back to me!"

"Oh but this _is_ me."

Spyro lit a torch, illuminating the cell Cynder was being kept in. He walked up and sat right in front of her.

" _This_ is who I am now, and you can't change me back."

Cynder was about to growl in anger but was stopped when Spyro took her chains off.

"What are you doing?" Cynder asked him.

Spyro remained silent, and took the last chain off. Cynder instantly made a break for it, but just before she escaped out of the cell, she tripped on something. Spyro walked up to her as she looked around for what had stopped her.

"What did I trip on?" Cynder asked herself, but Spyro answered for her.

"This" he said reaching down and touching an anklet that was around her front left paw. When he touched it an intense pain surged through her body. Spyro laughed as she squirmed and screamed in pain. After about fifteen seconds, the pain dwindled.

"Wha-what was that?" Cynder questioned.

"That was a little gift from my Master." Spyro grinned evilly at her. "It keeps you close to me, and hurts you when you do something I don't like."

"So that is how I tripped?" Cynder inquired

"Indeed." Spyro said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"My Master has requested us." Spyro stopped as a glowing purple chain appeared between Cynder's anklet and his own.

"I'm not going." Cynder said

"Yes you ARE!" Spyro replied growing angry.

Cynder remained in the same spot. Spyro walked over to her and tapped her bracelet again, but instead of tapping it once, he tapped it twice. Cynder's pain was unbelievable. Spyro then proceeded to drag her along using the magic chain.

When her pain finally subsided after well over a minute, Cynder decided it would be better to listen for the time being. Spyro stopped and allowed her to stand up. She did so, and Spyro continued his walk with Cynder in tow.

As he lumbered up from the dungeons, Spyro couldn't help feeling sorry for Cynder. _I can't say that that wasn't a ruse, I actually had to force myself to do that... Why am I feeling like this? Am I not supposed to be doing this? No. I can't think like that. I cannot betray my Master._ Spyro shook the betrayal from his head as they walked into the throne room.

"Welcome my young general." Malefor said happily, as Spyro bowed before him.

"Bow before your master, traitor." Spyro commanded angrily.

"NO!" Cynder yelled surprising Malefor. "He is _not_ my master."

"You didn't take her voice away Spyro?" Malefor sought.

"What?" Cynder asked before Spyro flipped a switch on his anklet.

She was about to investigate further, but she found she couldn't. She tried again but all that came out was a growl of frustration, as she slammed her paw into the ground.

Spyro chuckled at her reaction. "Bow." Spyro commanded again, and when Cynder refused he tapped her anklet. Spyro almost winced as he did so, but he didn't show it. Cynder writhed in agony until it stopped. "BOW!" Spyro yelled against his better judgement. Again Cynder refused, and Spyro tapped her bracelet again, holding it this time. He held it for a good ten seconds, before looking back to Malefor.

"You are dismissed, General." Malefor announced.

"Thank you my master." Spyro said before turning to leave. Cynder's torture wasn't finished yet, so Spyro dragged her to his room.

The pain finally subsided upon reaching his room.

"You should have bowed." Spyro clarified before flipping the switch, allowing Cynder to talk. "You would have been spared all that pain."

"How did you do that? A voice isn't something that can just be taken." Cynder asked amazed and disgusted at the same time.

"My gift. It gives me complete control of you." Spyro said matter-of-factly.

"Do you think of me as some kind of pet?" Cynder asked angrily.

"I think you should take another look at that." Spyro said as he gestured to her anklet.

Cynder lifted her leg to look at the anklet. At first she didn't see anything, but after she turned it around she finally saw what she was looking for. There in black lettering was the word _"PET"._

"So it is just that. I'm your _pet._ " Cynder said with disgust.

"Yes, my darling." Spyro said as he stroked her cheek. Cynder tried to hit his arm away, but received a short burst of pain before she could do so.

"I told you. You will not be able to harm me in any way. Accidentally or otherwise." Spyro laughed as he moved to flip a switch next to the door causing a dark purple force field to appear around it.

"There. Now you will not be able to leave the room." Spyro said as he flipped another switch on his anklet. The chain keeping the two together flickered and disappeared. "Your bed is over there."

"Bed? I didn't think I would get one considering I'm your _pet!_ " Cynder said with hate.

"Ah, ah, ah… Keep that up, and you won't have one."

Grumbling, Cynder walked over to her bed, jumped onto it and went to sleep.

* * *

 **There we go! Chapter 3! Please review and give me your thoughts! Thanks to ConmanWolf for the constructive criticism! I think it made these last two chapters even better! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up before Saturday, but you never know.**

 **Also, I will be introducing my first OC in the next chapter so keep your eye out for that!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Shadow out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Planning

**Here we are! Back with another chapter! This is the chapter where I introduce my first OC. He's more of a side character, but I think like him just the same! ENJOY!**

* * *

Spyro found himself floating in the middle of nowhere. He looked up and only saw little white specks dotting the blackness all around. Same below him.

" _Why do you do this Spyro?"_ Came a voice from the stars. _"This is not who you were meant to be!"_

"My eyes have finally been opened!" Spyro growled back. "I'm done doing your bidding, Chronicler!"

The Chronicler tried to continue. _"Spyro listen to me! This can still stop! All you have to do is-"_

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! THAT ISN'T WHO I AM! I AM SPYRO, THE DARK GENERAL, NOT THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD." Spyro screamed.

" _Then all hope is lost."_ The Chronicler said before sending Spyro away.

Spyro woke up in a worse mood than ever. He woke Cynder up with a shake and went to the kitchen for breakfast. There he killed an ape who had the guts to mock him, then stormed away. Cynder, who had been fearful for her life, made sure she didn't cross him. They came to an intersection. Spyro turned left, and they ended up on a large balcony. Spyro moved to the edge of the balcony and whistled loudly, as if calling to something. He then flipped the switch, giving Cynder her voice back.

"I wanted to introduce you to him when I was in a better mood, but I need something to calm my nerves." Spyro said irritably.

A shrill cry came from the east, as a silhouette appeared in front of the sunrise.

"Why not me? After all I'm your _pet._ " Cynder said with a small giggle hoping it would lighten the mood.

Spyro sighed. "Honestly, I don't think of you as a pet… more like a friend that can't talk, and I have total control over."

"Oh." Cynder said as the silhouette grew larger.

Then out of nowhere the silhouette disappeared, and reappeared on the balcony's rail. Scaring Cynder off her feet. As she got up Spyro introduced her to the purple bird. "Cynder I'd like you to meet Shadow. He is a Dark Phoenix, the last of his species in fact."

Cynder couldn't help but be amazed. "Woah! When did you meet him? I thought I was with you all the time."

"You were… After you woke up that is." Spyro elaborated. "You were out for nearly a week. While you were recovering Malefor sent me to a land very far to the west. A place where everything is tainted and twisted. Even the trees are purple."

"Is that where he came from?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, my darling." Spyro stated with a genuine smile gracing his lips. "Beautiful isn't he?"

Cynder was surprised by Spyro calling her that, but what surprised her even more was the fact that she found it oddly soothing. She smiled back. "Very beautiful!"

"Maybe I could take you there sometime." Spyro stated as he stroked Shadow

"Ca-can you?" Cynder asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not." Spyro said, his smile growing. "You'd enjoy that?"

"Yes I would! But… why are you asking me that?" Cynder questioned.

"No reason." He said as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. Luckily the color of his scales and the dark aura surrounding him hid it completely.

An ape poked his head around the corner, "The Dark Master requests your presence." it said before taking off again. Apparently he had heard of the earlier incident with Spyro.

Spyro nodded to Shadow who understood and flew off.

Spyro turned to Cynder. "We should get going." He said before starting the walk to the throne room. He walked slower than usual, apparently enjoying his time with Cynder.

"Spyro are you alright?" Cynder asked concernedly.

"Uh huh. I'm fine." Spyro said waving her off. "Better than fine."

"But five minutes ago you were killing apes out of anger. Now you are smiling and walking cheerily."

"Just thinking to myself." Spyro said as they approached the throne room.

He flipped the switch removing her voice, and walked through the door. Both bowed before Malefor, albeit with a scowl on Cynder's part.

"Hello general! We have much to discuss today. Although I must ask that it be in _private._ " Malefor informed Spyro as he gestured to Cynder.

"Yes, my Master." Spyro said before turning to Cynder. "You are to wait outside the door. I will be out shortly."

Cynder obeyed. She really didn't want to get shocked again… As Spyro closed the door behind her she noticed that there were many more apes than usual in the corridor. All eyes shot to her when the locking mechanism was heard falling into place. _"This isn't going to be good."_ Cynder thought.

* * *

As Spyro latched the door Malefor began the meeting. "Now that there are no stray listeners, we may begin."

Spyro and Malefor quickly talked about many things ranging from the plans to deal with the Guardians to whom Spyro was to have as his captain. After a few minutes something unexpected happened. The chain connecting Spyro to Cynder appeared.

"She is trying to escape!" Malefor said before running to the door and unlocking it.

Upon exiting the two dark dragons found a large group of apes in a circle around something unseen. Spyro pushed through the crowd of monkeys and gasped at the sight before him. There Cynder was knocked unconscious, with many gashes and bruises all about her body. A small pile of fallen apes a little ways away.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Spyro questioned, his voice angrier and more distorted than usual.

The largest ape stepped forward. "She attacked some of us as we walked by. We were just about to finish her before you came out."

"LIAR!" Spyro Screamed as he turned towards the ape looking to spill some blood.

"That's _enough_ general." Malefor boomed, causing all eyes to turn to him. "You are to take Cynder back to your room until she wakes. Then we shall decide her punishment."

Spyro quickly bowed, "Yes, my Master," and picked Cynder up to carry her to is room.

As Spyro turned the corner Malefor decided to inquire a little more. "What happened?" He asked.

The head ape acted offended. "I already said what happened."

As soon as he finished his sentence Malefor raked his claws across the ape's chest. "Let that be a lesson." He said as the ape fell to the ground, gasping for air. "You should not defy me, unless you want to suffer the consequences."

* * *

 **There we go! Chapter four is complete! In case you didn't realize, Shadow is meant to be me. I think I portrayed him pretty well. With that note I'm off to upload the next chapter!**

 **Shadow out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Flight to the Unknown

**Here's chapter five! ENJOY!**

* * *

Cynder woke up the next morning sore from the previous fight. She noticed she was unusually warm, and opened her eyes to see why. As she did so, she found herself on Spyro's bed. She tried to get up, but what she thought was a blanket pushed her back down. She lifted her head and found Spyro laying behind her with his wing draped over her. She subconsciously smiled and laid her head back down.

"Morning, my darling" Spyro said relieved to see her awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. My head hurts a little though." Cynder replied before realizing he had just called her 'my darling' again.

"That sounds about right considering your fight yesterday." Spyro remarked with a slight twinge of anger. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me." Cynder uttered disappointedly.

"Try me." Spyro said, his anger dissipating.

"Alright…" Cynder began. "As you closed the door, I noticed that there were many more apes around than usual. Then I noticed that all eyes were on me. After a few seconds one of the apes stepped forward and growled. 'Hello Cynder.' It said. 'We aren't particularly happy about Spyro killing Frederick this morning. We decided to return the favor.' Then, they attacked. I was able to fell a few of them, but I was soon overwhelmed. They started slashing at me with their swords, and I only managed a couple dodges. One came at me with its club, and when I moved to dodge the chain keeping us together appeared, and I guess my dodge got cut short and the club came down on my head."

Spyro nodded as she finished relaying her story to him.

"Interesting." He finally said.

"You don't believe me…" Cynder said becoming disappointed.

"You'd be surprised." Spyro said with smile. "One of the good things that came from my purple past is my memory. I've known you long enough to be able to say that you would never pick a fight with that many apes by yourself. Especially if you don't have your elemental abilities."

Cynder perked up. "So you do believe me?" Spyro nodded. "Thank you!" Cynder cried as she snuggled into him.

Spyro at first was surprised and almost pushed her away, but then he realized that he enjoyed it thoroughly. He tightened his wing around her as he said "Your welcome, my darling."

After remaining like that for while, they decided to get up. They walked out to the balcony they were on the day before, and Spyro called for Shadow. Shadow landed on the balcony as Spyro greeted him. "Hello my friend. I will be going for a flight today. Will you be coming with me?"

Shadow nodded. He understood English, but couldn't speak it. He then moved towards Cynder. An inquiring look in his eye.

Spyro understood his unspoken question. "Yes she will be coming too. I won't be leaving her alone with the apes anymore." He said. "Come. Let us tell my Master where we are going."

* * *

 _In the throne room._

"Greetings general. Have you decided on a punishment for the traitor?" Malefor asked as Spyro and Cynder bowed before him.

"I have." Spyro said to Cynder's surprise.

"And what might it be?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, my Master. I do not believe the ape's story." Spyro explained.

"Very well." Malefor said.

"Thank you Master." Spyro thanked with a short bow. "If it is alright with you, I will be going for a flight."

"How far are you planning on going?" Malefor asked.

"A half day's journey from here." Spyro informed.

"Will Shadow be going?" He questioned further.

"Yes." Spyro answered.

"And what of Cynder?

"She will be going as well."

"I see." Malefor said. "Be back in two days. We will be beginning the movement to seize the Dragon Temple."

"Thank you." Spyro said with another bow, and then turned to leave.

As the doors to the throne room closed behind them Cynder stopped and turned to Spyro. She nuzzled him under the chin.

"What was that for?" Spyro asked, but he couldn't act like he didn't enjoy it.

"I felt like I should thank you. You stood by me when everyone else was against me." Cynder said with a small blush.

Spyro smiled and continued his walk to the balcony. Upon reaching their destination, they found Shadow waiting on the railing. As they approached, he leapt into the air and paused just long enough for Spyro and Cynder to do the same.

Spyro flipped the switch removing Cynder's chain, then jumped into the air, but stopped when he realized Cynder wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"Why did you do that?" Cynder asked completely flabbergasted.

"Remove your chain?"

Cynder nodded.

"I trust you. Aside from right at the very beginning, you haven't tried to escape."

"Are you sure you are ok?" Cynder asked.

"Yes I'm sure." he responded before resuming his flight.

Cynder hesitated for a moment. ' _Should I leave?'_ She thought. _'I could get to the Guardians and inform them about this.'_ She was just about to take off and fly the opposite way Spyro flew, but then she heard his voice, _'I trust you.'_ it said. She instantly changed her mind and turned to catch up to Spyro.

As she moved to fly next to him, he turned his head and smiled at her. "I'm glad you decided to come." He said. "For a second there I thought you weren't going to."

"I almost didn't come, but then I remembered how you trusted me." She admitted. "You are the only one that has been nice to me since the Well of Souls. I really appreciate it, even if there were times you weren't so nice to me."

"I'm glad you didn't betray that trust then." Spyro said with a smile.

* * *

 **Chapter five is complete! I hope you enjoyed it! I just had an idea to make this more interesting. Try to guess where they are going to. Maybe the strange land I mentioned last chapter? Anyone who guesses correctly will get a shout out at the end of next chapter. You have until tomorrow!**

 **Shadow out.**


	6. Chapter 6 The 'Turning' Point

**Hey Guys! This update came out later than expected. My apologies! I had a very slight case of writer's block, but I made it through. Thanks for reading and ENJOY!**

* * *

Shadow led for most of the way, for it became foggy and phoenixes have a great sense of direction. That sense of direction is only magnified in the purple variant.

"You doing alright Cynder?" Even in the heavy fog, they pushed on. The only thing guiding them was the dim purple light radiating off of Shadow's body.

"Fine." Cynder replied.

"Good. We have arrived." Spyro said. All of a sudden the ground appeared right under their feet.

"Ouch!" Cynder hitting the ground before she could slow down at all. "I didn't realize when you said that we would be landing right away!"

Spyro chuckled. "Forgive me, my darling." He said before beginning to walk. "Come. I have something to show you."

Cynder got up and followed behind him. "What is this place?" She asked as they walked into a dark cavern with a strange purple beam right in the middle, its light not enough to illuminate the darkness around them.

Cynder heard a large door close behind her. Eight green fires spouted out of the ground, illuminating the cavern completely. She recognized this place instantly. "The Well of Souls!" She gasped.

"Indeed" Spyro said.

"Why are we here?" Cynder asked before realizing Spyro had disappeared.

"I'm very sorry about this, my darling." Spyro said before shocking her almost to the point of knocking her unconscious. He then took her anklet off and pushed her towards the beam of convexity.

Cynder came back to her senses just after she got pushed into the beam. "Spyro? What are you doing?" She asked as she began to float upwards.

"You will understand shortly." He said.

The beam then grew to surround her, and corrupt her.

After a few seconds the beam shrank again, and put Cynder down gently.

Spyro walked up to her as she opened her eyes. "Why?" She asked before her body became shrouded in a black mist.

She shouted in pain as she battled for control of her own body. 'MAKE… IT… STOP!" She yelled before her body absorbed the mist that was around her.

The shouts of pain ceased.

"Cynder, my darling. Are you all right?" Spyro asked.

" _I think so."_ She said in a distorted voice.

"How do you feel?" Spyro questioned further.

"Strange, but not strange." She said with almost the same intonation as Spyro a week and a half earlier. "I feel… _powerful."_ She said evilly.

"Good." He voiced with the same evil tone. "I should apologize for putting you through that."

"You only did it to get me to see the truth." She replied. "I understand."

"Then come," Spyro said. "we should get some rest before the flight back tomorrow."

Spyro laid down and Cynder moved to do the same. To Spyro's delight she laid down right next to him. He draped his wing over her and pulled her closer. "Goodnight, my darling." He said.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Spyro and Cynder found themselves floating in the middle of nowhere.

"Not this again!" Spyro said irritably.

"Is that why you were so angry yesterday?" Cynder wondered.

"It was," He explained. "and if it goes as well as it did then, both of us will wake up that in that same mood."

"Great." Cynder remarked sarcastically.

" _Spyro, Cynder! You must break from this path!"_ Said the Chronicler's voice. _"All that will come of this is destruction!"_

"Why should we care? You never did anything for us anyway!" Cynder replied.

" _You should care because it is your destiny to save this world!"_ He retorted.

"That _was_ our destiny." Spyro said, taking control of the conversation. "We are on a different path now, and you can't turn us around!"

" _Spyro! What about Ignitus? Or Terrador?"_ The Chronicler replied, hoping to sway Spyro.

"They don't matter anymore! When I cared about them I was _weak."_ Spyro said.

" _Cynder! You can still change your life for the better!"_ He said. _"Please! This world won't survive without you!"_

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Cynder screamed wanting this all to just stop.

" _Please! Listen to me!"_ He tried once more.

"SHUT UP!" Spyro was the one to scream this time. "STOP THIS! NOBODY SHOULD HAVE THE POWER TO INVADE SOMEONE'S DREAMS. SO LEAVE OURS!"

" _But Spyro-"_

"NOW!"

" _Fine."_ He said finally giving up. _"But you are only ruining your own lives."_

Spyro and Cynder woke up very annoyed.

"If he _ever_ tries that again I will personally go to the White Isles and kill him!" Spyro announced.

"I will be right there with you." Cynder agreed.

Just then a strange feeling washed through Spyro. It felt like all goodness and self-restraint left him. An evil grin spread across his muzzle, an expression that would make most dragons shudder in fear, but it only brought joy to Cynder.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"I think I finally got complete control of my mind." Spyro said his smile widening. "Now nobody will be able to change me into that purple whelpling anymore."

"Good." Cynder replied. "Come on then. Let's get _home_."

* * *

 **And that's Chapter Six! It was a little shorter than most others, but that's a common side effect of writer's block right? As for my little challenge. I got many PMs, but nobody managed to guess correctly. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Shadow out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Hunter's Revelation

**Here is Chapter Seven! I appreciate all who have reviewed greatly! This story wouldn't be where it is without you! Please continue to do so, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Cynder and Spyro went out onto the platform they had arrived on. The fog had lifted, so navigating was going to be easier. On the way back Shadow seemed to be really enjoying himself. He was flying loop-de-loops, and doing barrel rolls as if he was showing off to Spyro and Cynder, who enjoyed the show. They flew extra slow, so they had to make camp for the night. Spyro gathered firewood while Cynder went to get some dinner. She found a deer and killed it. When she had returned with the large buck, the fire had already been lit.

"Good catch, my darling." Spyro said as Cynder approached.

"Thank you Spy." Cynder replied.

They sat down next to each other and ate the deer, not bothering to split it in any way, they just tore strips of meat from the deer's body and ate that way.

After they finished Spyro stood up. "I'm gonna go wash off." He said, his face and claws covered in the deer's blood.

Cynder stood up as well, but she was completely clean. "No need." She said as she took a step forward and began licking the blood off his muzzle.

Spyro almost purred as she licked his muzzle clean. "Thank you, my darling." He said when she finished.

"No problem, my little whelpling." She joked before laying down and patting the ground next to her.

"Hey!" Spyro acted offended, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I never gave you a nickname like that!"

"That may be so, Spyro, but you did call me 'traitor'." She replied.

"Fair enough." He said as he laid down next her and draped his wing over her.

Cynder then laid her head on his paws, and he put his head on top of hers.

"How does it feel to be 'The Dark General'?" Cynder asked, completely unaware of the extra pair of ears listening.

"Not bad." He replied. "But I haven't done anything with that name yet."

Cynder laughed. "You will soon!"

"Oh yeah?" He giggled. "And how does it feel to be 'The Terror of the Skies' again?"

Before Cynder could counter they heard a gasp from the bushes. Spyro instantly shot an arc of electricity into it.

"What was that?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it's dead now." Spyro replied before laying his head back down. "Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight, Spy."

Spyro smiled. "Goodnight, my darling."

* * *

Hunter waited a few minutes for the two black dragons to fall asleep. He got out of his hiding place and ran straight to the Dragon Temple.

"IGNITUS!" Hunter yelled as he approached the temple. "IGNITUS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"What's the matter Hunter?" Terrador asked as he came out of the doors to the temple.

"Spyro… Cynder… Dark General…" Hunter managed to get out between breaths.

"Calm down Hunter." Terrador said. "Take a deep breath."

Hunter did as he was told. "It's about Spyro and Cynder." He finally said. By then the rest of the Guardians had arrived.

"What about Spyro and Cynder?" Cyril questioned.

"Ok," Hunter said before taking another deep breath "I was out looking for a clue as to where they could be, when I came upon a small clearing. In the middle there was a fire, with a black dragon facing away from me. At first I thought it was Cynder, but then I realized that its build wasn't sleek enough. It was a much stockier build."

"But I thought Cynder was the only black dragon in existence." Volteer remarked.

"Please continue Hunter." Ignitus said.

"When I realized it wasn't Cynder, I hid in the bushes. After a few minutes I heard someone else approaching, and Cynder came into the clearing on the other side." Hunter stopped to recall his memory. "She came with a large deer in her maw, and she sat down next to the other black dragon. After they ate she licked his muzzle clean."

"She licked his muzzle clean?" Cyril asked, completely revolted by that statement.

"Mmhm" Hunter replied. "After she was finished the first dragon thanked her, and she replied by calling him her 'little whelpling'. I was completely confused at this point, so I missed the next part of the conversation. But I remember hearing Spyro's name, and then the word 'traitor'. The first dragon said 'Fair enough', then laid down next to Cynder and draped his wing over her. Then I realized… That black dragon was Spyro."

"WHAT?" Cyril yelled. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?!" Hunter screamed back.

"Hmmm," All eyes turned to Ignitus. "If that really was Spyro, then why was he… Oh no! Hunter did you hear anything else?!"

"Yeah. Cynder asked him how it felt to be 'The Dark General'. Whatever that is. Then Spyro asked Cynder how it felt to be The Terror of the Skies again, and I gasped, causing Spyro to shoot purple electricity at the bush I was in. I just barely dodged into another bush. After that I waited for them to fall asleep, and came straight here."

"If what you are telling us is true, then our jobs as guardians just became a lot more difficult." Ignitus said as he turned and started a brisk walk through the halls of the temple.

"Why is that Ignitus?" Terrador questioned as he caught up to Ignitus.

"Spyro has joined Malefor's cause, and Cynder with him." Ignitus replied.

"No he couldn't have!" Terrador replied, not wanting to believe it.

Volteer couldn't hold his mouth any more. "That is inconceivable, incomprehensible, unintelligible, indecifer-"

"WE GET IT!" Cyril snarled.

"Fine then." Volteer submitted.

"We must prepare the temple." Ignitus said as he quickened is pace. "They are sure to attack it."

* * *

 **There is Chapter Seven! It was more of a filler chapter, but was important nonetheless. Uhh... I can't think of anything else to say down here... *Sigh* I really need to work on my people skills. Anyways! Thanks for reading!**

 **Shadow out.**


	8. Chapter 8 Spyro and Cynder's Love

**Welcome back! I wanted to get this out earlier today, but I got sidetracked. My apologies! Thanks to everyone who has followed, as well as those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! So! Without further ado, Here's chapter eight! ENJOY!**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder woke up well rested and in a good mood.

"Morning, my darling!" Spyro said.

"Good morning!" Cynder replied. "Hungry?"

Spyro didn't have a chance to answer, his stomach beat him to it.

"I'll take that as yes." Cynder giggled. "Want to help?"

"Certainly!" Spyro replied. "What do you want to eat?"

"Fish sounds good." Cynder said.

"Alright. Fish it is then." Spyro announced.

Spyro and Cynder took to the air to find a river. Spyro spotted one first, and shot down towards it. Cynder whipped after him."Watch and learn." He said as Cynder landed on the shore of the stream.

Spyro then shot his purple electricity into the water, and 23 fish floated up to the surface, dead. Then he scooped them all up using his wings like nets.

"Impressive." Cynder remarked.

They walked back to their campsite, and upon arrival, they realized the fire had gone out.

"My turn." Cynder said before sinking into the shadows. She appeared in a nearby tree, cut a stick off using her tail blade. Then sank back into the shadows and appeared in a different tree. She repeated this process until she had a few armfuls of wood.

"Well done, my darling." Spyro praised. "That should be plenty."

He then breathed fire at the wood, causing them to light and glow in flames of pure black. Peculiarly, the black flames illuminated things the same way a regular fire would.

As they ate, Cynder seemed particularly interested in the corrupted flames. "Why are the flames black?"

"They are consumed by darkness. Just like you and me." Spyro replied as he turned to face Cynder.

Their eyes locked. They found their muzzles extremely close, but they liked it. They closed their eyes and pushed forward. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. They kept together until they had to breath, thoroughly enjoying every moment of it.

After catching his breath he brought his voice down to a whisper. "I love you Cynder."

Cynder pushed into another kiss, knocking Spyro backwards in the process. "I love you too, Spyro." She said after finally breaking away.

Cynder remained on top of Spyro until after well mid-day, kissing every few minutes and staring into each other's eyes the whole time.

"I am very sorry, my darling, but we should get going." Spyro said. "If we leave now we will get back just in time."

"Awww. Do we have to?" Cynder asked very disappointed, although she knew it was true.

"Well you can stay here if you wish, lazy bones." Spyro said as he got up. "But just know that you won't be able to kiss me if I'm there, and you're here."

"You are so evil." Cynder said playfully.

"I am supposed to be evil, remember?" Spyro countered with a laugh.

Cynder got up, and stretched. "Race you!" She challenged before jumping into the sky.

"Cheater!" Spyro yelled as he leapt after her.

"You are so evil. You know that?" Spyro said as he finally caught up.

"I am supposed to be evil, remember?" She laughed evilly. "You of all people should know that."

"I guess you are right." Spyro submitted.

Cynder just then realized something. "Hey where's Shadow?"

"Oh he's around." Spyro answered. "Hey I think we should keep our love a secret from Malefor."

"I agree. He might try to separate us." Cynder replied.

After flying for a while, the fortress of Concurrent Skies came into view. As they approached it they realized that they didn't see any apes around. Just these strange little monster looking things. When Spyro and Cynder landed, about twenty of the creatures surrounded them, swords drawn.

"What is this about?" Spyro snarled as he prepared flames in the back of his throat.

"Don't ask me." Cynder growled back.

They turned so that their backs faced each other. Cynder welled acid in her throat as Spyro strengthened the fire in his. One of the strange creatures leapt at Cynder, who skewered it with her tail blade faster than the eye can see.

"Enough!" Came Malefor voice from inside the gate. "That is your _general!"_

A weird growling sound came from one of the strange creatures, and they all backed away.

"Sorry general." Malefor apologized.

"What happened to all the apes?" Cynder questioned as she spat a glob of acid out of her mouth, and onto the ground.

Malefor turned to her, and for the first time, realized she had been corrupted. After a brief pause he turned back to Spyro. "So that is where you went." Malefor said.

"Indeed." Spyro replied.

Malefor nodded. "Back to the aforesaid question. When you were gone, one of the apes stepped forward and confessed abut attacking Cynder first. That ape is the only remaining one in the fortress."

"What happened to the rest?" Cynder questioned further.

"They are now staining the ground below Concurrent Skies." Malefor replied matter-of-factly.

"Awww!" Spyro said disappointedly. "You couldn't save any of the fun for us?"

Malefor only laughed, and then turned to walk through the entrance.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, smiled, and then turned to follow.

After about five minutes of walking, they found that Malefor had led them to the armory.

"Hello, Amos." Malefore said to the ape behind the counter. "I'd like you to fit these two with armor. Make it all mismatched so that it looks like they picked up the various pieces during their journey."

"Yes sir!" Amos replied. "Thanks again for sparing me."

Malefor just nodded and turned to Spyro and Cynder. "After you are done, come meet me in the throne room. We have some training to do." He said before walking away.

* * *

 **And That's chapter 8! That is my first kissing scene, so tell me what you thought. I tried to not go into to much detail, but that's just me. Thanks for reading!**

 **Shadow out.**


	9. Chapter 9 Harnessing the Shadow

**Here is Chapter 9!**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder left the armory with full sets of armor.

Spyro had a golden helmet, a silver chest plate and back plate, and two bronze gauntlets donning his front paws.

Cynder had a bronze helm, golden chest plate and back plate, and two silver gauntlets.

They hurried to the throne room, where Malefor was waiting patiently."Ah! There you are." Malefor said as they entered. "Come. I have much to show you. Cynder, unfortunately this first part is only for Spyro. I will be teaching him the dark elements."

"But I thought I could only learn the four basic elements." Spyro stated.

"That is what the Guardians wanted you to think." Malefor replied. "A purple dragon can harness the abilities of all elements. Including the dark elements."

"Now," Malefor began the lesson. "look deep inside yourself. Find your inner darkness. Feed it and become one with it. Then let it take you over."

Spyro did as he was told. He looked deep inside of himself, found his inner darkness, and fed it. As he did so his body became darker and more shadow-like. He then released his hold over it, and his body disappeared. Everything was white to him while he was a shadow. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust, and when they did he could see everything just as effectively as he normally could.

"Good," Malefor praised. "now let go, and your body will return."

Spyro let go of the darkness, and his body returned. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "I never thought I'd be able to do that!"

"Yes, my friend. It is most enjoyable." Malefor replied. "Now that you can harness the shadows, fear should come easy. Try it."

Spyro, again did as he was told. He looked deep inside himself once more, but darkness wasn't the only thing he found. He also found anger. This time he fed his anger, let it build up inside him. When he released it a very deep roar emanated from the back of his throat. After that, wind and poison came just as fast.

"Good, my friend." Malefor said after Spyro finished learning wind and poison. "Keep working on your shadow element. The next part of the training requires you have a good grasp on that."

"Yes, my master." Spyro replied before sinking back into the shadows.

"Now Cynder. Harness your shadow element. Manipulate the light around you. Make yourself appear purple." Malefor said.

Cynder instantly changed the color of her scales to purple. But her eyes remained pure white.

"Good, Cynder." Malefor praised. "How about your eyes?"

Cynder's eyes then changed to their normal shade of emerald green.

"Good, now let your scales return but keep your eyes." Malefor tested.

"No problem." Cynder bragged as her scales turned to their natural color.

"Good." Malefor said. "Spyro, your turn."

Malefor had Spyro go through the same steps he took with Cynder. He had no trouble until he came to changing his scales, but keeping his eyes.

"Try again." Malefor beckoned.

After a few tries, Spyro finally got it.

"Good, my general." Malefor commended. "You two are ready."

"Thank you, Master." Spyro and Cynder said in unison.

"Go to the dragon temple wearing your normal colors. Trick the Guardians into letting their guard down. I will be mobilizing the army in two days. You have until then."

"Yes Master." They replied before taking off towards the Dragon Temple.

After flying for a few hours, they stopped at their previous campsite, for it had become dark.

"Want to spar?" Cynder asked. "It would be suspicious if we came back without a scratch on us."

"Sounds like fun, my darling." Spyro answered.

He then crouched into his battle stance, and changed his scales to their usual purple. Cynder did the same.

Without a word they shot into the sky, and met with their claws outstretched. Spyro managed to get Cynder below him, and kicked her downwards. Cynder spread her wings just in time, and escaped the ground. She then shot towards Spyro, faked an attack with her claws, and hit him with her tail blade, leaving a cut under his left eye. Spyro instantly returned it, leaving an identical cut under her left eye. They continued on like this for a while, neither gaining the upper hand, but making sure to hit each other in different ways. After more than an hour of this, they declared it a stalemate. Both had plenty of cuts all over their bodies.

"Well done, my darling." Spyro commended.

"You too, my love." Cynder said, returning the praise.

They both laid down, and Spyro lit a fire. After staring into the fire for a few minutes, Cynder fell asleep.

"I love you, my darling." Spyro whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Their scales remained their natural color as they slept dreamlessly.

* * *

The Guardians hadn't slept since hunter returned. They were too busy setting up defenses for the temple.

After working nonstop for almost three days, they finally decided to take a break.

They went to their quarters, and fell asleep. They slept like babies for an hour and half, and then Hunter came into the room.

"Ignitus! It's Spyro and Cynder! They are here!" Hunter informed.

Ignitus jumped out of his bed before even opening his eyes. "Wake up the other three. I'll go send a message to the rest of the cheetah warriors."

"Wait Ignitus!" Hunter yelled after him. "Spyro is purple again. I must have imagined him being black."

"He is?" Ignitus asked as he skidded to a halt.

Hunter nodded.

"Then we should go congratulate them!" Ignitus said. "Wake the others!"

Hunter nodded an affirmative and then strode back into the Guardian's chambers.

* * *

 **Again I apologize for posting this so late in the day, but I got distracted. Thanks for reading!**

 **Shadow out.**


	10. Chapter 10 Lies

**Here is Chapter ten! ENJOY!**

 **Edit: Thanks to ConmanWolf. He suggested that I go into more detail with the scenery, and I agreed with it. So I edited the previous chapters doing so.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

When Ignitus came out of the exit to the temple, he looked to the skies. He spotted Spyro and Cynder as they landed a few yards away.

"Spyro! Cynder! Your back!" He said as he approached.

"Ignitus!" Spyro exclaimed as he ran up to him, and hugged him. "Why are there so many defenses up?"

"Just a misunderstanding." Ignitus explained. "But there is no need for them anymore."

Just then the other Guardians and Hunter came out of the temple.

"Spyro! Cynder! Where have you been?" Terrador asked while approaching.

"Terrador! Cyril! Volteer!" Spyro and Cynder exclaimed together.

"How have you all been?" Spyro asked.

"Not bad, not bad!" Terrador replied.

"How have you been Spyro?" Cyril asked.

"Better than ever!" Spyro responded before draping his wing over Cynder.

"I see… When did this happen?" Volteer asked suspiciously.

"The other night." Cynder responded. "We were sitting next to a fire and we kind of.. just… kissed."

Then she turned and pecked Spyro on the lips.

"Cynder!" Spyro said with a large blush.

The Guardians laughed.

"It's good to see you in such good spirits Spyro." Ignitus remarked.

"Thank you Ignitus." Spyro replied.

"How did it go?" Terrador asked.

"Did you defeat Gaul?" Volteer wondered.

"As a matter of fact we did!" Cynder replied.

Volteer lost control of his mouth again. "Wonderful, amazing, stupendous, magnif-"

"WE GET IT." Cyril yelled. "Life is already hard enough without your motor-mouth."

"I only talk so much because nothing gets through that thick skull of yours." Volteer countered.

"WHAT?" Cyril snarled.

"See? What did I tell you?" Volteer laughed.

Cyril leapt at Volteer and tackled him.

"I see those two haven't changed at all." Cynder remarked as Cyril and Volteer wrestled behind her.

"Indeed young one, indeed" Ignitus responded.

"Hey where is Sparx?" Terrador said out of nowhere.

"He... didn't make it." Cynder replied, faking a tear.

Spyro looked to the ground sadly, and lied. "I really miss him."

"I'm very sorry to hear that Spyro." Terrador comforted him. "But at least you are all right."

Spyro didn't reply, hoping to sell it further.

"Come. You must be exhausted." Ignitus beckoned. "Would you two like a shared room?"

"Yes, please." Cynder replied for the both of them.

Ignitus into the temple, to a room that was completely empty besides a large bed in the middle, and a small bookshelf off to the side.

"Thank you Ignitus." Spyro said as Ignitus left.

"No problem Spyro." Ignitus replied as he closed the door.

After the door was closed, Spyro turned to Cynder with an evil grin on his face. "Well done my darling."

"Thank you Spyro." She replied as a similar smile appeared on her face. "You didn't do too bad yourself."

"Thank you my darling." He said as he laid down on the bed.

"Your welcome." She replied as she jumped up next to him.

* * *

When Ignitus came out of the temple again he found Cyril and Hunter arguing.

"SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE WORKED NONSTOP FOR THREE DAYS BECAUSE YOU IMAGINED SPYRO WAS A DIFFERENT COLOR?"

"IT WAS DARK! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT I MESSED UP?"

"Wait a second." Terrador interrupted. "You said that after Spyro shot the electricity, he said that whatever was in the bush was dead?"

Hunter nodded.

"That doesn't sound like Spyro. Are you sure it was him?"

"Well… No." Hunter replied. "It was more of a guess. I never saw his face. But I am sure that Cynder was there."

"Then who was it?" Ignitus questioned as he approached.

"I have no idea." Hunter responded.

"Then we have some questions for those two." Ignitus announced.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Cyril asked. "I need some sleep."

* * *

 _The next day_

Spyro and Cynder were greeted by Cyril when they came out of their room.

"Hello Spyro, Cynder." Cyril said.

"Hello Cyril! What's up?" Cynder replied.

"Come with me." Cyril beckoned.

"Ok?" Spyro replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. We just have a few questions for you two."

"Ok." Cynder said. She looked to Spyro, obviously wondering if he had seen through their ruse. Spyro just shook his head.

Cyril led them out to the gardens. There were flowers everywhere. Some pink, others blue, and some were even green. In the middle there was a large blossom tree. It had a million white blossoms that swayed magnificently in the wind. There, under the blossom tree, were Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer and Hunter.

"Spyro, Cynder. We would like to ask you some questions." Terrador announced.

"Alright. Shoot." Spyro replied.

"First. Why did it take you two weeks to come back?" Volteer asked.

"We took our time." Spyro answered. "We just learned of each other's love."

"Hmm." Was all Volteer said in reply.

"Second. Please explain, in detail, Sparx's death." Terrador requested.

"What?" Cynder yelled. "We've been back for less than a day and you are _already_ asking us about that?"

Ignitus then spoke up. "I'm sorry Cynder, but we need to know."

"I-I-Ok.." Cynder said. "I'm sorry for freaking out."

"That is quite alright Cynder." Ignitus replied.

Cynder took a deep breath, faking that she was preparing herself to relay a sad memory.

"I had been captured by Gaul's forces.. When the apes brought me into the same room as Spyro, I saw Sparx in the hands of one of Gaul's goons. Spyro and Gaul were in mid-conversation." Cynder lied. "I heard Gaul say: 'Join us and we won't kill the mosquito.' Sparx made Spyro refuse, and they killed him by impaling him with a claw like weapon."

"I see." Ignitus said, buying into their lies.

"And lastly," All eyes turned to Cyril. "What were _you_ doing with that black dragon the other night?" He questioned while gesturing to Cynder.

"What?" Spyro said, knowing exactly who that black dragon was. "Cynder?"

"Wha… I…" Cynder acted like she was struggling. "When did you…"

"Cynder? What does he mean?" Spyro questioned, trying not to seem suspicious.

"He… I… Why… Uhhh."

"Cynder. What _were_ you doing?" Cyril pushed again.

"I… Spyro… We… You… I…" Cynder stuttered, faking tears in her eyes. "I uhhh… you have… are you… I'm…"

"Cynder, you can tell me." Spyro informed her. "I won't think any less of you."

"I… I'm sorry." She said before taking off away from the gardens.

"Cynder! Cynder wait!" Spyro yelled as he took off after her.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 10! I apologize for the short author's notes, but it's late and I am exhausted. I unfortunately have a really busy day tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to upload the next chapter. But I did manage three today, so I hope that makes up for it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Shadow out.**


	11. Chapter 11 Trickery Part 1

**Hey Guys! Chapter 11 is here! I enjoyed writing this one, and I have an idea of how the next one is going to go. Hopefully it'll be up tomorrow. I will be going on vacation for Thanksgiving, so unless I get lucky and find wifi someplace, I won't be able to post. Anyways. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After she made it to the forest, Cynder slowed her pace to a walk, allowing Spyro to catch up. After a couple minutes of walking Spyro finally caught up.

"There you are Cynder!" Spyro said, still in character.

They both busted out laughing.

"Oh… My… GOSH." Cynder said between laughs.

"Well done my darling!" Spyro praised. "They fell so hard for that!"

"Thank you my love." Cynder replied. "I wish I could have seen their faces."

"It was priceless!" Spyro replied. He then let the light around him fluctuate, revealing his true form for a split second. "Works like a charm."

Spyro then sighed. "We need to figure out how to get these defenses down. We only have until tomorrow night before the army arrives."

"I don't know how we will be able to do that." Cynder replied. "We don't want them to be suspicious."

"Speaking of suspicious, how did they learn about us next to the fire the other night?" Spyro asked.

"Hmmm…" Cynder's thought for a bit. Her eyes lit up as an idea donned on her. "Maybe whatever was in that bush didn't get hit by your electricity."

"That has got to be it."

"Think it has been long enough?" Cynder asked while her tail flicked back and forth impatiently.

"No, my darling." Spyro replied. "We really need to sell it."

They continued a slow walk farther into the forest. Cynder grew more and more impatient by the second.

Spyro draped his wing over her, trying to calm her. "I think we can turn back now." He finally said. "Do you think that you could fake some more tears?"

"Of course my love!" Cynder replied happy to hear those words.

Spyro left his wing over her for the whole walk back.

When they returned they found the Guardians taking down the defenses.

"Things just got a whole lot easier." Cynder whispered to Spyro.

They overheard Cyril talking to Ignitus.

"I still don't think we should be taking the defenses down, even if those two have returned." Cyril said.

"I agree with you Cyril, but we have to make them feel like they are at home." Ignitus replied.

Ignitus then spotted Spyro and Cynder coming out of the forest.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as they approached.

Spyro and Cynder stopped walking. "Yep! Everything is fine." Spyro replied.

"Why are the defenses coming down?" Cynder asked.

"We want you two to feel at home." Ignitus answered. "You saved us after all."

"Thank you Ignitus." Spyro said before hugging him and rolling his eyes mid-hug.

"Want any help?" Cynder asked when Spyro and Ignitus broke their hug.

"Oh, no thank you." Ignitus replied. "We got it."

"Are you sure?" Spyro pushed further.

"I'm quite sure." Ignitus responded. "You two just take a break."

"Ok." Cynder said after a brief pause. "Thank you Ignitus."

"Your welcome, young one." He replied, and then walked away.

"They are probably going to send Hunter to watch us." Spyro said once Ignitus was out of earshot.

"Probably." Cynder replied. "Hey! I just had an idea for when the army arrives."

"Please, elaborate." Spyro said as he began a walk back into the forest.

* * *

"Hunter!" Ignitus called as he approached the spot where the defenses were being dismantled. "I have a job for you."

"Yes Ignitus?" Hunter replied as he poked his head out from behind a wall.

"I need you to follow Spyro and Cynder." Ignitus informed him. "They don't seem quite like themselves."

"You want me to spy on them?" Hunter asked, surprised by this request.

"Yes… I wouldn't have you do this if I didn't think something was wrong." Ignitus explained.

"Alright Ignitus." Hunter said after thinking for a moment. "I don't think this is right, but I will do this for you."

"Thank you Hunter, I appreciate it."

Hunter only nodded and then turned to follow Spyro and Cynder into the forest.

* * *

"There's Hunter." Spyro whispered to Cynder. "Right on cue."

"Let's have some fun." Cynder whispered back.

They then walked behind some tall bushes, and sank into the shadows.

After a few seconds, Hunter came around the bushes, and then his eyes opened wide. "Where did they go?" He asked himself.

After a brief puase, he continued to walk, all the while looking for the two dragons that were right next to him.

Spyro and Cynder let him search for a few minutes, all the while tailing quietly behind him.

They came to a clearing, and Spyro looked to Cynder, who nodded then moved behind Hunter. Spyro moved in front of him as Cynder left the shadows.

"Hi Hunter!" She said.

Hunter whirled around, startled. "Oh! Hi Cynder." He replied. "Where's Spyro?"

Spyro then appeared behind him. "I'm right here." Spyro announced his presence.

Hunter, who was again startled, turned around, surprised that they had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Is everything alright Hunter?" Spyro asked. "I thought you were helping the Guardians take the defenses down."

"Well uhh… I was… You see-"

"You were sent to follow us weren't you?" Cynder inturrupted.

Hunter sighed, then replied. "Yes Cynder, I was sent to follow you."

"That's alright. We guessed they were going to be suspicious anyway." Spyro replied. "If it means anything, you can stay with us for the rest of the day."

Cynder shot a glare at Spyro while Hunter wasn't looking. Spyro just rolled his eyes.

"That would be great." Hunter replied to Cynder's dismay. "I'd like to apologize, I told the Guardians that it wouldn't be right to spy on you, but I did it anyway."

"That's alright Hunter." Cynder acted forgiving, although her flicking tail would've given her away had Hunter been paying attention.

"Thank you Cynder." Hunter said, oblivious to the fact that all of this was just a trick.

Spyro draped his wing over Cynder as the three began to walk further into the forest.

* * *

"Do you think Hunter has uncovered anything?" Terrador asked Ignitus.

"I don't know." Ignitus replied.

Just then Spyro, Cynder and Hunter came out of the forest, laughing.

"What are you three laughing about, hmm?" Cyril asked nosily.

"Spyro just told us a joke." Hunter replied.

Cyril rolled his eyes. "Kids these days." He scoffed, and then walked away.

"We'll see you later Hunter." Spyro said before guiding Cynder away.

Hunter and Ignitus waved to them as they walked away.

"Find anything out?" Ignitus asked after they were out of earshot.

"Yep!" Hunter replied.

"What is it then?"

"I found out that they are two young dragons in love."

"Oh. So nothing suspicious?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 11! I'd like to thank everyone who has read so far! This book surpassed ONE THOUSAND views last night! I really am lucky to be this successful, this early! I guess that is just another thing for me to be thankful for on Thursday. Again, unless I'm lucky, I wont be able to post while on vacation. I apologize for that, but there isn't much I can do about it. Anyway. Thanks for reading, and reviewing!**

 **Shadow out.**


	12. Chapter 12 Trickery Part 2

**Here is chapter 12! ENJOY!**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder waved to Hunter and Ignitus as they walked away.

They remained silent for the whole walk to their room. After they arrived, and Spyro closed the door, Cynder let an evil grin cross her face.

"I'm excited for tomorrow my love." Cynder said excitedly.

"Me too." He replied. "We know how we are going to do it then?"

"Yep!" Cynder answered. "Just like I explained earlier."

"Perfect." He replied before jumping up onto the bed, and patting the bedclothes next to him.

Cynder jumped up, and laid down next to Spyro, who draped his wing over her, and fell asleep.

"Good night, my love." Cynder whispered to Spyro's sleeping body.

Spyro smiled in his sleep, causing Cynder to smile.

She then laid her head down and went to sleep next to him.

* * *

"Spyro! _You and Cynder must turn away now."_ The Chronicler said.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Spyro yelled to him.

 _"_ _If you continue on with this, Malefor will die, and you along with him."_

"MY MASTER IS ETERNAL! HE WILL NEVER DIE."

 _"_ _Oh, how wrong you are young one."_ The Chronicler said calmly. _"He will die, along with you. But-"_

"BUT WHAT?!" Spyro screamed, his patience running thin.

 _"_ _But, your better halves will remain."_ He replied flatly.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

 _"_ _Oh, but it is my friend, and there isn't anything you can do about it."_

Before Spyro could say another word he found himself awake. He looked out the window. The sun hadn't quite risen yet so he decided not to wake Cynder. He got up, and left the temple to go look for some food. He found a small deer, killed it, and brought it to the window of his room. He looked inside and found that Cynder was awake, and looking around the room for something. He dropped the deer, and cleared his throat.

Cynder turned towards the window and heaved a sigh of relief. "There you are. I thought the Guardians might've done something."

Spyro smiled. "No my darling. I'm alright." He said. "I got breakfast for us."

"Thank you my love."

Cynder jumped out of the window and landed next to Spyro. They ate, and then went to look for the Guardians.

After searching for a couple minutes, they found the Guardians in the gardens.

"Hi guys!" Cynder said as she and Spyro walked up to them.

"Hello Cynder, Spyro." Ignitus said, nodding to each of them in turn.

"We were hoping we could go for a flight." Spyro said.

"Is that alright?" Cynder finished, expecting the answer to be a yes, but she was wrong.

"Well, we were hoping you could help us finish taking down the rest of the defenses." Cyril stated.

Cynder's smile fell off of her face. She was about to retort, but Spyro interrupted her. "Sure Cyril!" He said, and Cynder glared at him. "Don't worry Cynder. We can go after we are done."

"But Spyro, we were going to-" Spyro shot her a look that said 'that's enough', so she stopped. "O-ok. I guess we can help you guys first."

* * *

By the time they had finished it was well past midday.

"Alright. You two can go for your flight now." Ignitus said after taking care of the last pile of wood. "Thank you for helping us."

Cynder was highly annoyed at this point so she didn't give Ignitus any regard.

"No problem Ignitus!" Spyro replied for them both. "We were happy to help."

"Well at least one of you were." Cyril said indignantly.

Volteer smacked Cyril on the back of the head with his tail. "Seriously?!"

"What?!" Cyril asked sarcastically.

"You'll never learn."

"Are you alright Cynder?" Ignitus asked as the two started to brawl behind him. "You don't seem quite like yourself."

"I'm _fine_." Cynder replied flatly. Her eyes were losing their color, confusing Ignitus.

Spyro shrugged at Ignitus. "I'll try to figure it out." He said before leading Cynder away.

After Ignitus was out of earshot, Spyro looked to his mate. "Cynder, my darling." He said, getting her attention. "Please, calm down. You are losing your control of the light around your eyes."

"I'm sorry my love," Cynder replied as they broke into a swift flight. "I-I can't keep this up forever."

"That's quite alright, my darling." Spyro told her. "The army will be here anytime."

As he finished that sentence he looked to the horizon. There, just in view was the army.

"See! What did I tell you?" Spyro said, as he pointed to the horizon.

"Alright, alright. I give." She said.

They continued their flight towards the army. They looked through the army and found Malefor waiting for them at the back. When they approached they let the light flow around them normally, allowing their usual colors to show.

"Are the defenses down?" Malefor asked as they landed.

"Yes, my Master." Spyro replied after a swift bow. "They are not expecting an attack."

"Good, general." Malefor said. "When do you suggest we attack?"

"Tonight. At midnight." Spyro said. "We have a plan that will easily take the Temple, and maybe even kill one of the Guardians."

"Please.. Elaborate." Malefor requested.

Cynder was the one to speak this time. "First. We must ask. Can we kill some of the grublins?"

* * *

After discussing the plan with Malefor, Spyro and Cynder returned their disguises, and took off towards the Temple.

When they arrived, they found Ignitus walking into the temple.

He heard them land, and turned to face them. "Hello young ones. How was your flight?"

"It was good." Spyro replied. "We had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did, my son."

Spyro's eyes opened wide. He was surprised to hear Ignitus call him that, but liked it all the same. Before anyone could say anything else, Spyro found himself buried in Ignitus' chest. Ignitus didn't know what to say, so he just pulled Spyro into a tight hug.

"I love you, my son." Ignitus said after a few seconds.

"I love you too." Spyro replied, and to both his and Cynder's surprise, it was genuine.

They remained in a hug for almost a minute. After breaking Spyro turned to walk away, very unsure of what his next actions would be.

"Goodnight, my son." Ignitus called after him.

Spyro turned around with a smile that spread fully across his face. "Goodnight, Father."

He then turned and continued the walk to his room. Cynder hurried after him.

When they reached the room, Cynder shut the door and turned to Spyro. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know Cynder. I really don't know."

Cynder thought for a moment. "Spyro. Are your feelings for him genuine?" She asked.

"Yes, my darling." Spyro replied. "They are."

"Then we won't hurt him." Cynder said.

Spyro's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

"I do." Cynder stated. "I love you Spyro, and you love him, so I won't let him get hurt."

"Thank you, my darling." Spyro said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Spyro."

They went to sleep, waiting for the attack that was to happen in only a few hours.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 is complete! I appreciate everyone's support! I've gotten numerous PMs telling me about how good of a writer I am, and also others with suggestions on how to improve my writing. I am thankful for every review/PM I get! Regardless if it is positive or negative! It tells me that you think this story is worth your time! I appreciate all of you, and Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Shadow out.**


	13. Chapter 13 Betrayal

**I'm finally back! It's been a week hasn't it? Thanksgiving vacation threw me off, and then my washing machine broke down, and I spent a day trying to fix it, only to find out that it was unfixable. So I spent the next day installing a new one. Anyway, here's chapter 13. (The longest chapter yet btw.) ENJOY!**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder woke up to a large bang.

Cynder looked over to Spyro "It has begun." She said.

Just then Terrador came bursting through the doors.

"You heard it too?" He asked when he realized they were awake.

"Yes Terrador, we did." Spyro replied.

"Good." Terrador said. "Hurry, we must find out what is going on and stop it."

Spyro and Cynder jumped off their bed and hurried with Terrador out to the exit of the temple, where the other Guardians were waiting.

"Oh no." Cynder said when they saw the scene before them.

Surrounding the temple there were thousands of grublins and orcs of all shapes and sizes. Some with wings, some without. Some had bows, others had swords or clubs. But the most terrifying sight was right in the middle. There was a very large, purple dragon with an evil smile spread across his face.

Everyone there, except Spyro and Cynder were scared out of their mind.

Trying to act scared, Spyro asked the Guardians a question that nobody had the answer for. "What do we do?"

Ignitus was the one who answered. "I don't know, Spyro."

Malefor yelled at them from in the middle of the army. "Your time has come Guardians." He said evilly. "Time for you to die."

Ignitus was the only one that wasn't too scared to talk, so he did. "You may think so, but it is you who shall die today."

Malefor snarled in anger. "ATTACK!"

Malefor's whole army rushed at the Temple, swords and clubs raised, yelling their battle cries. Spyro and Cynder stepped in front of the Guardians.

"Get inside! We can hold them off for a second." Spyro yelled.

"No Spyro. We won't leave you!" Ignitus replied.

"We will be right behind you." Cynder answered, and then blew a small group of grublins away with a gust of wind.

Ignitus nodded and ran inside the temple, the other Guardians were right behind him. Spyro was burning Malefor's forces with his fire breath, while Cynder spat poison at them. Once they made it into the temple, Ignitus turned around.

"We've made it! Now hurry you two!" Ignitus yelled to them.

Spyro and Cynder turned and ran as fast as they could to the temple doors. When they had made it, Ignitus and Terrador closed the doors and barred them.

"That won't hold them long." Ignitus said. "Hurry! Everyone to their quarters, and get your armor on!"

Spyro and Cynder had gotten new armor since they had returned. Spyro had medium weight armor that was a bright, glossy purple. Cynder had very light weight armor that was a matte black. The Guardians all had armor that matched their scale colors as well, but they were more faded and metallic. They all met back in the main hallway, just as the grublins got through the door.

"And now the fight begins." Ignitus said.

The grublins spotted the six dragons and charged at them. The dragons fought hard for a long time, but the enemy forces seemed endless. During the fight, Cynder got her helmet knocked off, and Spyro lost his chest plate and back plate. The Guardians all lost every piece of their armor. Being older didn't help in this battle. The found themselves pushed into the storeroom. There they managed to get the door closed, and barred. Cyril iced the door closed, and then Terrador created a boulder and put it in front of the door.

"This isn't good." Ignitus said.

Then there was a noise that almost sounded like a body falling to the ground. The Guardians turned around to find Spyro on the ground, unconscious, and Cynder standing over him with her paw raised as if she had knocked him out.

"No Ignitus." She said evilly. "This isn't good."

Her eyes faded into pure white. The Guardians couldn't believe it.

"Cynder? Wha-what's going on?" Ignitus stuttered.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Just then Spyro's body starting fading into black and he grunted in pain. When his scales were fully black, his eyes shot open. They were pure white, just like Cynder's. He slowly got up, and walked over to Cynder. When he got to her he turned to the Guardians, and laughed maniacally. This scared all four of the Guardians immensely.

"Spyro? Why are you laughing?" Ignitus asked.

"Because, Father, I am not who you think I am." Spyro replied.

"You are… _evil?"_ Ignitus questioned him, afraid to see his son like this.

"Not exactly." Spyro said. "You see, while I was battling Gaul, I fell into the well of souls, and it corrupted me, gave me more _power._ It felt _amazing_. I was free for the first time. At first I thought that I was evil, but over time I realized, there is no good and evil, only strength and weakness. You four denied me of my future. I was destined for greatness! For limitless power! You always told me that you were doing the best for me!" His voice was becoming angrier and more distorted. "But YOU NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT ME! YOU ONLY WANTED TO KEEP MY TRUE POWER FROM ME! I WAS DESTINED TO RULE! YOU ONLY KEPT ME FROM THAT!" His voice slowly calmed down. "And now you will _pay._ "

He then shot towards Volteer, and shoved his claws into the Guardian's chest. Volteer opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry Volteer." He said mockingly. "Your mouth can't always save you."

Spyro pulled his paw out, and blood spewed all over. He smiled as Volteer fell to the ground, and then turned to Cynder.

Cynder nodded, and then shot towards Cyril, who shot ice in her direction. But when he looked in front of him he only found large shards of his element. Cynder came from the shadows behind Cyril, and clamped her jaws down on his neck. She harnessed her poison element, and sent it through her teeth, injecting Cyril with a deadly venom. She let go as Cyril's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Cynder's evil grin was the last thing that he saw.

"Two left." Cynder said.

Spyro walked over to Cynder and stopped by her side. He then looked at the two remaining Guardians.

Terrador began to speak. "Spyro, Cynder! Why do you-"

He was cut off when Cynder sank into the shadows, appeared in front of him, and knocked him off his feet using her tail. Terrador tried to get up, but was pinned by Cynder, who was surprisingly strong given her relative size compared to Terrador's. She brought her hands forcefully down on his throat, effectively choking him. Terrador managed to whip her with his tail, knocking her off of him. He struggled upright, and shot rocks at the two corrupted dragons. Spyro and Cynder dodged, all while Ignitus stood in disbelief of what was happening.

"IGNITUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Terrador yelled.

Ignitus came back to reality.

"Spyro!" Ignitus yelled. "You were my son! You were my friend!"

"And I still want to be." Spyro admitted.

"Wha-wh-what?"

"I still want to be your son."

"But… how could you be?! YOU KILLED VOLTEER! AND LET CYNDER KILL CYRIL!"

Spyro was getting frustrated. "You will understand soon."

Spyro sank into the shadows, completely surprising the two remaining Guardians. He appeared behind Terrador, and used his fear power on him. Terrador collapsed in fear, and Spyro slowly stepped towards him.

"I'm sorry Terrador. I truly am." He said.

Spyro then shot shards of ice at Terrador's chest, and one went through his heart.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Spyro." Terrador said as he was dying.

Spyro felt his heart miss a beat when Terrador said that, but didn't show.

Terrador then died at his feet. Spyro found tears spilling out of his eyes, and he couldn't stop them from coming, so he just let them come. Spyro turned to face Ignitus, and found him staring in shock at what had just happened.

"Spyro… Why are you crying?" Ignitus asked. "I thought you wanted us to die?"

Spyro sank into the shadows, making Ignitus think he was about to die. When Spyro came out of the shadows Ignitus braced for the worst. But what happened next surprised him completely. Ignitus felt Spyro wrap his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I still want to be your son." Spyro cried, tears still spilling out of his eyes.

"But… Spyro… You just killed all of my friends."

"Ignitus… I… I…" Spyro then sighed, and broke the hug. "I'm sorry Ignitus, but I had to."

"Why? Why did you have to?" Ignitus asked.

"Because-"

Malefor burst through the door and began laughing. The bolder that was in front of it rolled straight towards Ignitus and Spyro. They both leapt in opposite diractions to dodge it.

"Good general. Now finish him." Malefor said.

"I-I… I-… No." Spyro disobeyed.

"What… NO?" Malefor yelled at Spyro. "I ORDER YOU TO KILL HIM GENERAL!"

"NO! I AM NOT KILLING HIM!"

"THEN I WILL!" Malefor screamed back as he turned to Ignitus.


	14. Chapter 14 Regrets

**Here is Chapter 14! ENJOY!**

* * *

"NO! NOBODY IS KILLING MY FATHER!" Spyro yelled as Malefor stepped towards Ignitus.

Spyro jumped in between Malefor and Ignitus.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Malefor yelled to Spyro as he knocked him sideways with his paw.

He then stepped towards Ignitus, who stood his ground.

"Your time has come Guardian." Malefor announced.

"Then give it to me." Ignitus replied coldly.

Malefor raised his paw to kill Ignitus, and the fire Guardian braced himself for the deadly blow, but it never came. Ignitus opened his eyes to find that there was a long piece of ice, with poison lacing it, going through Malefor's body.

"SPYRO!" Cynder yelled when she realized what had happened.

Spyro was six paces away, and breathing heavily. Malefor looked over to him, and then collapsed.

Malefor was dead.

Cynder was completely shocked. "Spyro… You killed… You killed Malefor?"

He nodded slowly, in complete disbelief himself, then collapsed. Then Cynder collapsed.

"What?" Ignitus couldn't believe the sight before him. Malefor dead at his feet, and Spyro and Cynder a few paces away, both unconscious. "No! Spyro! Don't die! PLEASE MY SON, BE ALRIGHT!"

Their dark scales began lightening, and the dark aura around them disappeared. After a few moments Spyro woke up, and instantly leapt into Ignitus' arms.

"I'm sorry Ignitus, I'm so sorry." Spyro said. Ignitus looked down at him, and found tears spilling out of Spyro's eyes.

"Spyro-"

"No, you can't forgive me. I killed the other Guardians!" Spyro yelled.

"Spyro. Calm down." Ignitus soothed. "After you calm down we can talk."

"Ok." Spyro said before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Ok.. I'm ready." He said after a few moments.

"Alright. Tell me everything that happened since you left to find Cynder."

"Alright." Spyro said, took another deep breath, and began his story as he remained in Ignitus' arms.

After an hour of talking, Spyro realized he was forgetting something.

"Wait! Where _is_ Cynder?!" Spyro asked worriedly. "Did she wake up?!"

"No my son, she did not." Ignitus replied as he looked over to Cynder's unconscious body.

Spyro jumped out of Ignitus' arms, and leapt towards Cynder.

"CYNDER!" He yelled as he got to her. "Cynder, my darling, are you alright?"

He leaned down, and nudged her with his head. But nothing happened.

"I know what I have to do." Spyro said, then laid down next to Cynder, his stomach to hers. He wrapped his wings around her, and then his body began to glow a brilliant purple. Ignitus couldn't see what was going on, but he knew it was important. After a few minutes of the glowing, the light dissipated, revealing a surprising sight. There, next to Spyro, wasn't a black dragoness, but a purple one instead. Ignitus was completely speechless.

Cynder slowly opened her eyes, and saw Spyro in front of her. She instantly threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Spyro." She said with her faced buried in his chest.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I almost gave up. While I was out, I found myself in a strange room… In that room there were two doors. One black, and one white. I knew what was down each, and I almost gave up and chose the wrong one. But then I heard your voice. I heard your voice and followed it, I followed it down the white door, back to you."

"What did my voice say?"

"It asked me to come back to you. It said that you couldn't live without me… it said 'I love you Cynder'."

"So you got my message?" Spyro said and then bust out laughing.

Cynder joined in, and then saw a paw that she didn't recognize.

"Wait. Whose paw is-" She then realized that it was her paw. She looked down at her body and saw only purple, no black. "I'm purple?"

"I guess so." Spyro answered with a chuckle.

"But… Why?"

"Well. While you were unconscious, I had a feeling that you weren't going to make it. So I gave some of my power to you, and I guess that turned you purple."

"Ok.." Cynder said before trying to stand up, but she fell back down.

"Cynder? What's wrong?" Spyro asked her.

Cynder began to blush. "Well… I was corrupted before I learned to stand up. I guess I never really learned how."

Spyro laughed. "Well then, I'll help you!"

"Thank you Spyro."

Spyro helped Cynder up, and then looked to Ignitus as the purple dragoness leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ignitus." Spyro said sadly. "I hope you can forgive us."

"My son, you were under Malefor's influence." Ignitus told him. "You did kill the other Guardians, but you weren't in full control of your actions."

"Thank you Ignitus." Cynder said for them both.

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to get through the rest of the grublins." Ignitus told her.

"That's easy." Spyro bragged, then manipulated the light around him, making him seem corrupted again.

"NO! SPYRO!" Ignitus yelled thinking the worst.

"Wait Ignitus. It's still me." Spyro said calming Ignitus.

"Oh."

"Umm… Spyro?"

"Yeah Cynder?"

"We are gonna have to figure out a different plan."

"Why?"

Cynder blushed really hard this time. "I can't use my elements."

"Oh." Spyro said. "So you're back to square one huh?"

"Appears so." She said.

"Well hop on my back and act unconscious. If you don't mind."

"Ok." Cynder said as she was helped by Ignitus up onto Spyro's back.

"Spyro, what are you going to do?" Ignitus asked.

"You'll see." Spyro said as he changed Cynder's scale color.

Spyro then walked through the door, with Cynder on his back. He didn't see the grublin army, but he knew Malefor probably just told them to wait around the corner. He rounded the corner, and was attacked by a few grublins that were waiting to give anyone that came by a sneak attack. He quickly killed them and acted angry.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" He yelled to the rest of the army. "WHO GAVE YOU THE ORDER TO DO THAT?!"

One of the grublins made a gurgling sound, and Spyro had no idea what it said, so he guessed.

"NOBODY?!" He screamed angrily.

The grublin nodded.

Before Spyro could say anything else, the floor underneath the grublins opened up, and every last one of them fell into the bottomless pit.

"What happened?" Ignitus asked as he came out of the store room. "Where did they all go?"

"Well, this giant pit thing appeared, and all of the grublins fell into it. Then the pit closed back up." Spyro replied.

Cynder opened her eyes, and laughed a little. "You're a pretty good actor, my love."

"Ahem." Ignitus reminded Cynder of his presence.

"Oh! Ignitus! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there!"

"That's quite alright, Cynder." Ignitus said.

"So what do we do now?" Cynder asked. "Malefor has been defeated. There isn't any more evil."

"Rebuild I guess…" Spyro said. "Make amends."

"Well nobody has to know that you were on Malefor's side. You will only need to rebuild your trust with me." Ignitus said. "Although, Hunter may know already."

"What?! Why would he know?" Spyro asked.

"Hunter must have been what was in that bush." Cynder said.

"Oh.. Yeah probably." Spyro said.

"Thank you Ignitus." Cynder said as she turned to face him. "For everything."

"You're quite welcome Cynder."

 _Cynder quickly relearned how to walk, and fly. After that Spyro helped her learn the elements, starting with the four basic elements, then the dark elements. After a week of learning how to use her elements to their fullest, she helped rebuild the temple, for it had been almost completely destroyed during the attack. Hunter returned half way through the rebuilding, and Ignitus explained the whole situation to him. After hearing the whole story, Hunter thought it was reasonable to give Spyro his trust, although he made sure to watch his back around the two formerly corrupted dragons. A few years later, they turned eighteen, became mates, and had a little black hatchling a short time after. They built themselves a small home in the Valley of Avalar, and began a new life there._

* * *

 _ _Ten years later__

"Coal?!" Cynder yelled. "Where are you?!"

Coal left the shadows behind Cynder. "Right here Mom!" He yelled.

Cynder whirled around. "AHH! Oh. DON'T DO THAT!"

"Mom you should be able to tell where I am. You have the shadow element too, remember?" Coal said.

"Be nice to your Mother, Coal." Spyro said as he walked into his home. "She can take away your desert."

"Hmm. Maybe I will." Cynder said with a smirk.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't!"

Spyro and Cynder bust out laughing.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Coal yelled.

"Alright, alright. We're stopping." Spyro said as he slowly came out of his fit. "Hey Coal, come with me, I gotta show you something."

"And where might you be going?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"We talked about this earlier, remember?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Cynder remarked. "Now I remember. Have fun!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 14! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up before Friday, but you never know. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and everyone who has followed/favorited! I wouldn't be where I am without you! Thanks for reading!**

 **Shadow out.**


	15. THE END

p style="text-align: center;"strongUnfortunately, I have decided to stop writing this book./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBut, much less unfortunately, the first chapter of my next book should be out any second, and it will continue this book. The reason I decided to handle it this way is because I changed writing styles a little bit, and it just seemed off for me to change speeds right in the middle of a book. So as a result "The Legend of Spyro: The Darkness Returns" was born! Thanks to all who have read and I hope you like the sequel!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongbr /For the last time in this book,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongShadow out./strong/p 


End file.
